ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
DreamWorks Kids
( )|Row 3 title = Picture Format:|Row 3 info = 1080i (HDTV) 480i (SDTV)|Row 4 title = Replaced:|Row 4 info = NBC Kids|Row 5 title =Hours |Row 5 info =4 hours |image = |Row 6 title = Slogan:|Row 6 info = "The Dream Goes On!"|Row 7 title = Broadcast:|Row 7 info = Worldwide|Row 8 title = Headquarters:|Row 8 info = New York City, New York (East Coast, operational) Universal City, California (West Coast, programming)}}This is not to be confused with the former DVD special feature of the same name. DreamWorks Kids is a worldwide weekend kids block that first aired on April 5th, 2020 in the United States. It is a relaunch from the defunct NBC Kids. It is owned and operated by NBCUniversal Television Group, a division of NBCUniversal, itself a subsidiary of Comcast. Its programming consists of DreamWorks animated movies & other animated movies, as well as other media from select companies. History Confirmation & Development On June 8th, 2019, NBC and DreamWorks announced their would be a DreamWorks block to honor of the three founders of DreamWorks, Steven Spielberg, Jeffrey Katzenburg, and David Geffen. It was official a week later on Facebook & Twitter. The logo was revealed on June 20th, and a trailer was released on Twitter, receiving a good amount of likes. The date for the block was announced on the same day a few hours later. Launch On January 4th 2020, DreamWorks started to team up with other companies and all companies agreed. The block also completed their line up of shows and movies and a promo was revealed on January 12th. Several months later, the block launched on April 5th, 2020 at 12 p.m. Pacific Time and 3 p.m. Eastern Time, and it had positive reviews from viewers. The first movie to air on the block was Shrek and the first show was The Penguins of Madagascar. International blocks North America (Other parts) In Canada, the block was launched on the same day and premiered on ABC Spark since DreamWorks has a agreement deal with Corus Entertainment. In Mexico, It was launched on April 6th and aired on Telemundo as both of the networks are owned by the same company. South America In Brazil & Latin America, the block premiered on Universal Channel on June 5th, 2020. Asia In Asia, the block premiered on DreamWorks Channel on July 19th, 2020. It has the block name and the slogan translated with each of its own languages in other parts of Asia. Its other block, DreamWorks Junior, was moved to air Monday - Friday. Australia & Oceania In Australia, the block premiered on ABC (Australian Broadcasting Company) on August 2nd, 2020. In New Zealand, the block premiered on Sky Television on August 6th, 2020. Europe In the United Kingdom, it premiered on BBC One on July 13th, 2020. TV Ratings Most shows are either TV-Y7 or TV-PG. But some content might get a TV-G rating depending on the show. TV-PG (some Cartoon Network shows & movies) TV-Y7 (And FV, some Netflix, Nickelodeon shows & other shows) TV-G Company agreements * NBCUniversal ** Illumination Entertainment (select films) ** Universal Pictures (family movies only) ** DreamWorks Animation ** DreamWorks Animation Television * Viacom ** Paramount Pictures (family movies only) ** Nickelodeon Movies (select films only) * 21st Century Fox (acquisition by Disney pending) ** 20th Century Fox (family films only) ** Blue Sky Studios (select films) * WarnerMedia ** Warner Bros. Pictures (family films only) ** Warner Animation Group (select films) ** Warner Bros Animation (TV studio) (select shows only) * The Walt Disney Company ** Pixar Animation Studios (select films) ** Walt Disney Animation Studios (select films) * Sony Pictures Entertainment ** Sony Pictures Animation (select films) * Lionsgate (family films only) * Laika (select films) * DHX Media * Corus Entertainment Programs See List of Movies & TV shows aired on DreamWorks Kids. Trivia * Was originally planned to be an American block only, but was decided to become worldwide. It was also originally called "DreamWorks On NBC" but was changed to "DreamWorks Kids". * A channel was announced to be in production. * This is the fifth block to air after WB Kids, Disney on ABC, Fox Kids, and Nick on CBS. * In some commercial breaks, they will play a episode of DreamWorksTV's "Too Loud" so that kids won't be bored while watching. * This is the first block to air on NBC since 2016. See also WB Kids Fox Kids Disney on ABC Nick on CBS Category:NBCUniversal Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Blocks Category:Animation Category:NBC Category:Comcast Category:Animated movies Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:Cartoons